


Motion

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, two dorks with one braincell and they use it to be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sari Sumdac
Kudos: 5





	Motion

Bumblebee laughed, _loudly_ , and Sari was not amused. The techno-organic crossed her arms and glared – albeit with a small smile – at her best friend. "What?"

"Sari, you can't seriously think you could beat _me_ in a race with your _jet pack_."

"Sure I can! You may own the pavement Bee, but the skyway is much faster. Why do you think the decepticons always beat you guys around town?"

Oh, them was fighting words, and she _knew_ it. Bee flinched indignantly and let out a mock scoff. "I could beat you, or anybody else," Sari decided the decepticon insult was enough and didn't remind her friend of Blurr's existence, "across town during _rush hour_. Those upgrades are going right to your central processor if you think otherwise."

"Well, for now, you'll just have to lose to me in _regular traffic_."

She shot off the ground and started towards Sumdac tower. She could faintly hear Bee yelling at her about how getting a head start was cheating as the wind slammed into her face.


End file.
